Losing the memory
by mitzukii
Summary: Bella y Edward están casados y esperan un hijo, pero después del parto Bella pierde la memoria y huye del hospital. 10 años después se reencuentra con Edward ¿Lo recordara? ¿Bella recuperara la memoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro que inventare más adelante.**

**Capitulo 1**

Bella's Pov

Todo estaba planeado, hoy 13 de Junio se lo diría después de ir al cine y comer, solo esperaba que su apetito no la delatara antes ni hablar de su sensibilidad. Eran las siete menos cuarto, a las siete en punto llegaría Edward estaba sumamente nerviosa. Edward era su novio desde hace 2 años, lo había conocido por medio de su mejor amiga Alice Cullen, pues era su hermano.

- Tranquilízate Bella, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso si sigues caminando de un lado para el otro – me dijo mi hermano Emmett. _El es mi única familia viva, nuestra madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 13 años y Emmett 15. Nuestro padre era policía y murió hace ya dos años a manos de un ladrón, por supuesto que ahora este esta bajo cadena perpetua. Regresando a mi hermano, es una persona alegre, graciosa, alto, tiene mucha fuerza, es musculoso, me recuerda a un oso. Aunque por fuera parece un chico rudo, por dentro es un chico dulce y tierno, y se comporta como un nene chiquito, sobre todo por sus bromas._

- Cállate Emmett!! – le conteste mientras me acercaba al sofá y le arrojaba un almohadón.

- Uii, si que te afecta eso de estar embarazada, tienes un humor de perros, no te aguantas ni un chiste - Emmett era el único que sabía que estaba embarazada y le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie ni siquiera a su novia.

- Estoy considerando tirarte otra cosa, y esta vez no sera un almohadón o mejor me desquito con tu auto -

- Esta bien, esta bien!! Me callo. Pero no le hagas nada a mi precioso Jeep – me suplico de rodillas Emmett. _Ven lo que les digo? Se comporta como un nene chiquito. Es muy gracioso cuando hace eso._

- Jajja, esta bien, no le haré nada, solo si te comportas y no dices tus chistes sobre esto a Edward -

- Sí Señor!! – dijo haciendo el saludo militar.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Emmett fue a atender. Me agarro un ataque de nervios nuevamente.

- ¡Eddy! ¡Cuñadito! Como estas? -

- Que no me llames Eddy – dijo mi novio_. Ahí que tranquilidad solo era mi novio. Esperen mi novio!! Ahhhh! Hiperventilación. Necesito calmarme actuar como si nada. A quien engaño, tengo miedo que Edward no quiera este hijo/hija que espero, que pasa si me abandona, no creo poder soportar eso, quizas solo lo haria por mi hijo/a._

-Mi amor – De repente Edward me saco de mis pensamientos mientras me abrazaba y me besaba. Edward iba vestido elegante, con un traje negro; mientras que tenía puesto un vestido azul que me había regalado Alice con unas zapatillas a juego con el vestido. **(N/A: Imagínenselos como quieran^^)**

-Ho..hola E..Ed – rayos tenía que tartamudear

- Te encuentras bien Bella? Si quieres podemos dejar la salida para mañana -

- No no, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa -

- ¿En que? -

- No, nada importante. ¿Vamos? -

-Claro –

-Chau chicos, que se diviertan, después cuéntamelo todo Eddy – dijo mi hermano guiñándole el ojo a Edward

- Que no me llames Eddy – dijo Edward fulminando con la mirada sin prestarle atención a lo otro. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su volvo como todo caballero que era y se dispuso a entrar del lado del conductor cuando Emmett hablo de vuelta, en ocasiones como esta me gustaría matarlo.

- Eddy, no me traes una pizza a la vuelta, es que estoy con antojos últimamente -

- Ni que estuvieras embarazado, vete a comprarla tu – le respondió Edward a lo que Emmett se empezó a reír.

Edward puso en marcha el Volvo y dijo:

- Bella, te importaría si primero vamos a cenar y después vemos la película? -

- No, esta bien, a donde vamos a cenar? -

- Eso no se dice, es sorpresa – dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas que me deja sin aire, como sabía que odiaba las sorpresas, ni se imaginaba la que le esperaba a él.

En seguida Edward aparco el Volvo en el restaurante _"Moonlight"_ donde hace exactamente dos años, Edward le había pedido que fuera su novia, desde ese entonces no venían acá. Perfecto, que mejor lugar que este para decirle. Entramos y Edward pidió una reservación para dos, nos sentamos y enseguida nos trajeron el menú.

- Ya sabes que pedir? – pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio, era un silencio incomodo, pareciera que además de estar nerviosa yo, Edward también lo estaba.

- MM.. no lo se.. hay muchas cosas.. – dije viendo el menú, _lo que menos pensaba ahora era en comer_ – Por que no pides tu por mi

- Esta bien, emm, lasaña te parece bien? -

- Claro, eso suena delicioso -

Vino la mesera, Edward pidió lasaña para los dos junto con dos coca-colas. Después de que comimos la lasaña, _por mi parte devorarla, _pedimos el postre: dos capelinas de helados de chocolate para Edward y vainilla para mi. De repente Edward dejo de comer su postre, agacho la mirada, _que raro... que le pasara,_ y se paro y se arrodillo a mi lado.

- Bella.. – dijo mientras me tomaba una de mis manos y depositaba un beso en ella.

- ¿Que sucede Edward? – _me esta preocupando_

- ¿Bellatuquisierascasarteconmigo? – dijo demasiado nervioso, que no le entendí nada

- Edward, calmate, no te entendí nada -

- Bella – dijo con la mirada fija en mis ojos - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_Me quede sin palabras, si quería casarme con el, por supuesto que si!! Pero primero tengo que decirle_

- Edward, yo..

- Si, no te preocupes, ya sabia que me ibas a decir que no, dos años de noviazgo no es mucho que digamos supongo, esta bien, no te sientas culpable – me interrumpió bajando la mirada dispuesto a pararse y volver a sentarse a su lugar

-Yo.. Es..Estoy embarazada – _listo lo dije, directo al grano._

Edward me miro sorprendido y pregunto: - ¿Ese hijo es mío? – _Eso lo decía todo_

- o hija, si es tuyo, pero esta bien, si no quieres hacerte cargo, yo si lo haré, solo quería avisarte – dije mientras bajaba la mirada

- Tonta Bella, claro que me haré cargo de nuestro hijo o hija – dijo feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía que nada del mundo se la iba a borrar y me beso hasta que nos hizo falta el aire.

- ¿Eso significa que si quieres casarte con migo? - pregunto

- Claro que si tonto – dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo atraía hacia mi para darle otro beso, nos separamos y me puso un anillo _hermoso_ que saco de una cajita que tenía en el bolsillo. **(N/A: Fotos del anillo en mi perfil)**

Después para mi sorpresa el me levanto y empezó a darme vueltas, ya me estaba mareando, Edward lo noto y me dejo de vuelta en la silla. De repente sentimos muchos aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones, ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todo el lugar nos estaba viendo, _que vergüenza.. _Pero esos gritos cada vez me parecían mas conocidos, se ve que Edward pensaba lo mismo, porque me miro extrañado, y entonces vimos salir de atrás de unas mesas escondidos a Alice, una chica bajita, delgada, con pelo corto de un color negro intenso con un mechón de pelo para cada lado, parecía un duendecillo de facciones finas; a Jasper el novio de Alice, un chico alto con cabello color miel y musculoso, tiene cuerpo de modelo, es carismático y siente las emociones, si te pasa algo el va a ser el primero en darse cuenta, es muy intuitivo y un gran líder; a Rosalie, además de ser la novia de mi hermano es la hermana melliza de Jasper, ella es rubia, alta y escultural con un estilo elegante y figura similar a la de una modelo, sin embargo a ella le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con los autos, si le pasa algo a tu auto ya sabes a quien llamar; y por ultimo salio mi hermano.

Alice vino hacia nosotros con su trote grácil y veloz propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia que daría envidia a las bailarinas pues más que caminar pareciera que bailara y nos abrazó

- Felicidad Chicos!!!! Ahora si somos cuñadas Bella!! -

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Edward

- Es que tenía antojo de un pizza y tu no me la querías traer -

- Que gracioso hermano, deja de molestar o destrozare tu auto – Todos se empezaron a reír.

Uno a uno nos fue felicitando y deseando lo mejor para nosotros. Después de un rato nos fuimos todos hacia la casa Cullen donde Esme y Carlise, los padres de Alice y Edward, nos esperaban. Carlise era el mejor medico de nuestro pueblo Forks y Esme era decoradora y diseñadora.

- Felicitaciones hijo! – dijo Esme mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos – Yo sabia que te iba a decir que si. Después vino y me felicito a mi. Lo mismo hizo Carlise.

- Pero hay algo más – dijo Edward

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntaron todos menos Emmett y el Dr. Cullen que ya lo sabian

- Si, Bella esta embarazada – dijo Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todos se habían quedados mudos y sorprendidos hasta que…

- Te lo dijee!! Pagame 100! – grito Emmett

- Ouch, rayos! – dijo Jasper mientras sacaba su billetera y le daba 100 a Emmett

- Estuvieron apostando otra vez ustedes! – les dijo Rosalie regañandolos

- ¿Que apostaron? – pregunto Alice curiosa

- Emmett apostó a que Bella estaba embarazada y yo aposté a que no conociendo a tu hermano no se acostarían hasta que estén casados – dijo Jasper mientras que Bella y Edward se sonrojaban y Emmett se reía.

- Pero.. - empezó Esme – Cariño, tu no pareces sorprendido – dirigiéndose a su esposo.

- Es que Carlise y Emmett fueron los primeros en enterarse – respondió Bella

- EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN!! HICISTE TRAMPA!!! – dijo Jasper

**B&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&E**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia^^

Acepto quejas, comentarios, todo, jeeje xD

La foto del anillo esta en mi perfil, para la que quiera verlo.

Suertee En Todoo! Felices Fiestas! =)

Att., Mitzukii


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro que inventare más adelante.**

**Capitulo 2**

Bella's Pov

Ya había pasado una semana de aquella pelea entre Jasper y el tramposo de mi hermano. Alice había decidido organizar la boda, que sería dentro de unos meses, ya que Edward quería que cuando nuestro hijo o hija naciera, ya estuviéramos casados. No quería pensar cuando sería la boda, dejaría todo a manos de Alice, Esme y Rosalie. No tenía un buen concepto de los _matrimonios_, esa palabra me aterraba y no era para menos si nuestros padres se separaron cuando yo tenía un año, yo vivía con mi madre Renée y Emmett con papá. Aunque debes en cuando yo iba a visitarlos con mamá.

- Ashh, no tengo que pensar en eso –

- Pensar en que? -

- Ouchh, lo dije en vos alta -

- Si, jajja, en que estabas pensando hermanita? -

- E..En nada importante -

- Si claro te conozco mejor que nadie, te aterra casarte -

- Cla.. claro que no -

- Nunca fuiste buena para mentir, pero no te preocupes vas a ver que todo va a salir a la perfección, lo único que tienes que decir es si quiero y listo – dijo Emmett dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Si tienes razón, no me tengo que preocupar -

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES**

La fecha de la boda por fin estaba decidida, Alice se había encargado de todo, me casaría dentro de exactamente 4 días, estaba tan nerviosa. Ya llevaba 4 meses y medio de embarazo. Me encontraba en el consultorio medico del Dr. Cullen, mi futuro suegro.

- Todo esta en perfectas condiciones Bella -

- Que bien, me alegro mucho – dije mientras acariciaba mi pancita

- Esta segura que no quieres una radiografía para saber el sexo del bebe? -

- Estoy completamente segura -

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apurate! Tenemos que ir a la prueba del vestido! – interrumpió Alice en el consultorio

- Alice, estas en un hospital compórtate – la regaño Carlise

- Lo siento, chau papa, vamos Bellaa!

Alice me arrastro hasta su Porshe 911 turbo amarillo que le había regalado Edward para su ultimo cumpleaños. Llegamos rápido, por algo se caracterizaban los Cullen era por su forma de manejar, manejaban muy rápido y tenían autos caros, era una familia de plata, pero eso a mi nunca me importo. Me puse el vestido de casamiento, era hermoso, Alice lo había elegido por mi, solo me tomo las medidas y me dijo que seria sorpresa, que seria su regalo. El vestido era perfecto, me encantaba, era de un blanco con detalles, largo hasta el suelo, en la parte de arriba tenía como una franja de perlas y en la parte de abajo tenía unos bordados en color crema. **(N/A: vestido en el perfil)**

- Alicee.. es.. es.. hay no tengo palabras para describirlo. Muchas gracias – dije mientras la abrazaba

- De nada cuñadita, me alegro que te guste, ten cuidado, no quiero que le pase nada al vestido – dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo – apuesto a que a Edward le va a encantar.

Después de eso me puse colorada, me saque el vestido para que no le pase nada y Alice se encargo de guardarlo en la caja, le pago a la modista y nos fuimos, contra mi voluntad, de compras, era lo menos que podía hacer para ofrecerle las gracias. Y así pasamos toda la tarde, de tienda en tienda, comprando alguna que otra joya para complementar el vestido, o simplemente porque era necesario según Alice. Llegué a casa agotada y Emmett me miraba con expresión divertida.

- De compras verdad? – preguntó estallando en carcajadas, como sabía que odiaba ir de compras

- Sii, no te rías hermano –

Cene sola pues Emmett había salido con Rosalie y lo más seguro era que no vendría hasta mañana por la mañana. Me fui a dormir pensando que estaría haciendo Edward no lo había visto en todo el día. Subí las escaleras, me cambie y me iba a meter en la cama cuando sentí un golpecito en la ventana, si era una de las bromas de Emmett lo mataría. Me acerque a la ventana y vi como Edward se ponía a la luz de la Luna para que pudiera verlo.

- Hoy te secuestraron y no te pude ver en todo el día mi Bella – como me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre con su suave voz aterciopelada – Te extrañe mucho

- Jajja, no, nosotros te extrañamos más – le conteste sonriéndole – Ahora bajo

Baje con cuidado de no caerme, no quería que por apresurarme le pasara algo a mi bebe. Le abrí la puerta a Edward, entro y lo recibí con un apasionado beso. Como extrañaba esos labios.

- Ven, pasa – le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta mi habitación, y lo senté en mi cama.

- Ya te ibas a dormir, lo siento si te desperté -

- No, no me despertaste. Fue un día agotador, estuve con Alice toda la tarde -

- Déjame adivinar, de compras? Jajja – _su risa es hermosa. _Me quede un rato embobada mirándolo mientras él me devolvía la mirada, a veces las palabras sobraban. Se acerco despacito sin querer cortar el contacto visual y me beso, transmitiendo todo el amor, la ternura y la dulzura que sentía uno por el otro.

- Sera mejor que te deje dormir – dijo susurrando entre un beso y el otro

- No quedate con migo, esta noche -

- Esta bien, me quedare, pero y Emmett? -

- Salio con Rosalie, así que no te preocupes - dije mientras me metía en la cama y me corría para que el se acostara a mi lado. Se acostó y me acurruque a su lado, mientras el atraía mi cabeza hasta su pecho, me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pecho. Así poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Que bien se siente dormir así –

- Y después de la boda sera siempre así mi Bella – _Upss lo dije en voz alta_

_**B&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&E**_

Muchas Gracias por los review a: **plinka anly772, Jane M. Beckett, MissCullenSwan, Elena Lawrence y christti.**

Se los agradezco y me alegra que les guste el Fic, espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi mucho no me gusto, jiji, pero bueno, algo es algo, prometo hacer los capitulos más largos. Sigan dejando review me motivan a seguir escribiendo xD

En el proximo capitulo la boda =)

El vestido de Bella muy bien no supe como describirlo asi que les dejo la foto en mi perfil ^^

Suertee En Todoo!

Y por si no llego a actualizar antes del 31..

FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!! Que la pasen re bien con sus seres queridos =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro que inventare más adelante.**

**Capitulo 3**

El día tan esperado por fin había llegado, todo el pueblo, bueno casi todo el pueblo de Forks estaba invitado, hasta los chicos de la Push también lo estaban, era la boda más grande que alguna vez se hizo en Forks. La ceremonia se realizaría en una de las quintas de los Cullen, con la tarjeta que era ni más ni menos que una cajita color crema con las iniciales B&E grabadas en dorado, se había agregado la dirección y por las dudas habían contratado micros para los que no tuvieran auto.

Cuando por fin llegue al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, ya habían llegado todos los invitados, estaba ansiosa por entrar y ver a mi dios eleno vestido de traje esperando en el altar.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Alice llego a mi casa, me trajo algo para comer, últimamente tenía unos antojos y un humor que ni les cuento. Apuesto a que Alice quiso venir a la mañana para empezar, pero seguro ni madre ni su padre la había dejado por mi embarazo, necesitaba dormir. Después de comer mi chocolate que era regalo de Edward, _hay como lo extraño_, Alice no me había dejado verlo desde ayer solo hablaba por celular con él; esperamos a que Rosalie llegara y Emmett se fuera. Una vez que todo estaba en orden empezamos por mi arreglo personal, primero me di una ducha para estar relajada, me arreglaron las uñas, las pintaron haciendo una hermosa frasecita y una flor en el dedo pequeño de cada mano en color azul. Después me arreglaron el cabello, el día anterior Alice me había puesto extensiones para hacerme el pelo más largo por lo que ahora me llegaba hasta la cintura y una iluminación para darle un toque de color al pelo, me hizo una medía cola de costado sujetada por una peineta azul.

- Listo con la peineta ya tienes algo azul – dijo Alice contenta.

De repente sonó el timbre y Rosalie fue a atender – Más vale que no sea Edward -

- Hola Bella, hija – dijo Esme entrando en la habitación saludándonos a las dos con un abrazo y un beso, Esme era muy maternal, yo la consideraba mi segunda mamá y ahora suegra.

- Bella usa esto, así tienes algo viejo – dijo Esme sonriendo, abriendo una cajita negra y mostrando una tiara hermosa con stras – Es de cuando yo me case con Carlise, acéptala si? – _como negarle algo a Esme_

- Esta bien, Gracias Esme - dije mientras la abrazaba

- Muy bien, haber… - dijo Alice mientras me colocaba la tiara y me hacia un flequillo para el costado – Perfecto, estas hermosa Bella. Rosalie maquillala ahora

Rosalie se acerco y me empezó a maquillar yo simplemente cerré los ojos y deje que ella trabajara tranquila. Primero me puso la base por toda la cara, no sin antes agregar una crema para que el maquillaje dudara más, luego me puso la sombra de color azul combinándolo con la peineta, después el delineador y el rimel anti-agua por si llegaba a llorar así no se me correría. Me puso un poco de rubor, pero conociéndome, me sonrojaba por nada así que no hacia falta.

- Los labios te los pinto antes de irte para que no se te seque -

- Esta bien -

- Haber, ya esta algo nuevo, algo azul, algo viejo, Mm.. falta algo prestado.. Ya seee! Ahora vengo! – dijo Alice mientras salía disparada de la habitación, después sentimos como arrancaba el auto y se iba.

- A donde fue? – pregunte

- Ni idea – contestaron Rosalie y Esme extrañadas

- Bueno, ya falta menos de una hora será mejor que te pongas el vestido – me dijo Rosalie a lo que solo asistí.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, tan solo falta menos de hora y estaré casada con Edward. Me puse el vestido con un poco de ayuda de Esme. Después Rosalie me acomodo el pelo y los últimos detalles con el vestido puesto. Al rato, cuando solo faltaba media hora llego Alice.

- Acá esta, algo prestado – dijo Alice abriendo una cajita de terciopelo negro que conocía muy bien, era el juego de aretes, pulsera y collar de diamantes que le había regalado Jasper para su año de noviazgo, si la familia Hale también era de plata, y se notaba por los regalos que te hacían no les importaba desperdiciar la plata. Alice no me dio ni tiempo de responderle cuando ya me los estaba poniendo. Después cuando todo estuvo listo me mire por primera vez al espejo, _no podía creer lo que venía de verdad esa era yo? Me veía hermosa y sin duda a Edward le encantaría. _Mire a las chicas y a Esme, ellas también se veían hermosas. Alice llevaba un vestido strapless corto por arriba de las rodillas blanco con una cinta de raso verde en la cintura, ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto desde la cinta hacia abajo, Rosalie llevaba un vestido strapless corto en color negro con cinturón plateado en la cintura, al igual que el de Alice era ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto después, la terminación del vestido era recto con un saco del mismo color y Esme llevaba un vestido largo en tono plata con brillo, bordado en piedras brillantes azules en la cintura con algún detalles en plateados.

A los pocos minutos llego Emmett a casa diciendo que ya era la hora de irse. Alice y Esme se irían en el Porshe mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y yo en el BMW descapotable rojo llamativo de Rosalie.

- Toma hermanita, feliz casamiento – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja entregándome una caja blanca – Estas hermosa, por cierto.

- Emmett, no te hubieras molesta.. – pero Emmett me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca.

- Shhh, anda ábrelo – Abrí la caja blanca donde había un hermoso saco de piel blanco.

- Gracias Hermano! – dije mientras lo abrazaba y el me correspondió el abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella cuidado, te podrás desarreglar! – me regaño Alice pero no me importaba mi hermano se merecía ese abrazo y muchos más.

- Ponte el saco Bella, te estas muriendo de frío – dijo Emmett mientras sonreía. Me puse el abrigo con ayuda de Emmett, me quedaba perfecto y me gustaba.

- Gracias Emmett – Y así nos subimos cada uno a su auto correspondiente, Rosalie conducía mientras Emmett me abrazaba en la parte trasera del descapotable y me contaba sus chistes malos para distraerme un poco.

- Tengo otro, tengo otro! Ultima noticia, cae una bomba en el cementerio, no hay heridos, todos muertos! Entendieron?! Todos Muertos!! – dijo Emmett mientras se reía

- Emmett ya deja de contar chistes malos – le critico Rosalie

- Pero mi amor, si Bella se ríe –

- Bella se ríe de tu risa contagiosa y de que tus chistes son malísimos, no porque le causen gracia –

- El ultimo!! – dijo Emmett poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

- Ashh, esta bien, pero es el ultimo Emmett Mccarty Swan!!

- Sii – dijo celebrando como un nene chiquito – Bella, 4 x 4?

- 16?

- 2 x 1?

- 2

- Noo! Ofertaaaa! Jajjaja –

- Era el ultimo ese, no? – le pregunte

- No – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Doctor, Doctor! No me da unos lentes para leer y el doctor le dice: Claro hombre, pero no le di unos la semana pasada? Si, pero esos ya los leí, ajjajajaja

- Que te dije Emmett! –

- Esta bien, no cuento ninguna más, ya van a querer que les cuente chistes cuando sea famoso – y se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el enojado, por lo que yo le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

- Jajja, para jajaj Bella, paraaa! Tienes suerte que te vallas jajaj a casar y no te las jajaj pueda devolver jajaja –

- Por eso aprovecho y me desquito por todo -

Después llagaos a la quinta, Alice se encargo de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, Rosalie me puso brillo en los labios y después nos preparamos para entrar.

_**- Fin Del Flash Back -**_

La música empezó a sonar y el cortejo a avanzar, primero fueron Alice y Jasper. Alice estaba re feliz pero no como Rosalie que tenía una cara de pocos amigos porque no podía ir con Emmett, ella iba con Jake. Jake en su momento fue mi novio, digamos que es mi ex pero habíamos quedado como mejores amigos, no se llevaba muy bien con Edward que digamos pero eso estaba empezando a cambiar. Ahora era mi turno, comencé a caminar con miedo a caerme en mi propia boda, pero nada más ver a Edward en el altar, esperándome, se me fueron todos los nervios y solo tenía ojos para él. El estaba hermosamente vestido con su traje negro, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y el me sonreía. Emmett le dio mi mano a Edward quien la tomo entre sus manos suaves.

- Más te vale que cuides de mi hermanita – lo amenazó mi hermano mientras le daba un abrazó a Edward y a mi un beso – Suertee! – y se puso al lado mío donde también estaban Alice y Rosalie. Al otro lado de Edward estaban Carliese, Esme, Jasper y Jake.

Conforme la ceremonia iba avanzando, llego el momento de decir nuestros votos mientras Alice y Jasper nos acercaban los anillos. Edward hablo primero mientras me tomaba la mano y me ponía el anillo.

- Voy a empezar por el día que te conocí gracias a mi hermana, me cambiaste la vida, recién ahora puedo decir que estoy completo, que conocí el amor. No tenes idea de cuando te amo. Me gustaría poder detener el tiempo y mantenerse así para toda la eternidad. Te amo y te elijo. Gracias por elegirme. Voy a cuidar de vos siempre, de ustedes, Toda la vida, Te lo prometo. -

- Yo, no se como hacía para vivir antes de conocerte. Pero ahora se no me imagino la vida sin vos. Por eso te elijo, para amarte, para cuidarte, para acompañarte y respetarte. Todos los días de mi vida. Te Amo para todo la eternidad. – le dije mientras le tomaba su mano y le ponía el anillo.

Después el padre empezó a hablar y nos pregunto:

- ¿Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Si, acepto - dijo mirándome y sonriendo.

- ¿Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Si, acepto – conteste mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Edward.

- Por el poder embestido por la Santa Iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia -

Se oyeron aplausos y gritos de alegría por toda la quinta, cuando Edward me tomaba entre sus brazos para darnos nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer. Lo amaba tanto, por fin el era mío y yo era suya, _nada_ nos podrá separar.  
Después se empezó la fiesta, bailamos el primer vals de casados, admito que estaba nervioso al principio pero después de bailar un rato con Edward todo desapareció y estábamos como en nuestra burbuja donde nadie nos podría interrumpir. Decide despegar un rato la mirada de Edward y ver que hacían los demás. Mi hermano bailaba con Rosalie, Alice con Jasper, Carlise con Esme y para mi sorpresa Jake con Leah la hermana de Seth. Y así poco a poco termino la nochee..

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Muchas Gracias a Todos por los review, lamento la tardanza, el peinado de Bella lo pueden ver en mi perfil^^ Suerte a todos!

Att., Mitzukii


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Twilight solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro personaje que inventare más adelante.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Ocho Meses de Embarazo.**

**Edward's Pov**

Alice nos había arrastrado a su tarde de compras, con la excusa de que faltaba poco para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo o hija, si todavía no sabíamos que era, Bella se había negado a saberlo, ella quería tener la sorpresa para el parto, así que el único que sabia que seria era mi padre por los chequeos que se hacía Bella. Sea lo que sea yo lo querré. Bella últimamente estaba más sensible de lo normar, se cuestionaba si seria una buena madre, si llegaba tarde del trabajo me decía que la engañaba con la nueva enfermera Lauren, y así era todo últimamente…

Estábamos paseando por las calles de Port Ángeles, Bella tenía puesta mi campera porque hacia demasiado frío, pero a Alice nada la detiene cuando se trata de compras. Jasper y yo veníamos hablando tranquilamente cuando Alice y Bella vieron un nuevo negocio de ropa de bebe, por lo que tuvimos que entrar al décimo negocio para comprar algo, pero quien lleva la cuenta…

Salieron con alrededor de 10 bolsas en total entre las dos, le dije a Bella que me dejara cargarlas, como todas las demás, pero ella se negó, solo conseguí que me diera cuatro y ella se quedo con dos bolsas, una de esta tienda y otra de otro lugar que no me dejo ver que era.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, no tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar, estábamos cruzando la calle, a Bella se le callo una de las bolsas que no me dejo cargar, el semáforo cambio a verde, un furgoneta perdió el control por todo el hielo que se había acumulado en la calle por la nevada de la madrugada.

Los chirridos de las ruedas de la furgoneta al intentar frenar para no atropellar a Bella eran insoportables, recién en ese instante fue cuando Bella levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Bella se tapo la panza con sus brazos intentando protegerla lo más que podía cuando desafortunadamente la furgoneta la atropelló, un grito de dolor y agonía se esparció por todo el lugar.

Estaba muerto de pánico, con la boca abierta y sin respirar, me había quedado petrificado. Fue cuando Bella callo inconsciente después de ese grito que reaccione, tiré las bolsas que cargaba y fui corriendo hasta donde esta mi angel. Había un poco de sangre alrededor de ella, me estaba volviendo loco. Alice gritaba desesperada que llamaran a una Ambulancia, mientras Jasper llamaba a la ambulancia y después a Carlise. La revise para ver el estado en el que se encontraba, se le había roto la bolsa, esperaba que ella y el bebe estuvieran bien.

A los pocos minutos llego una ambulancia y Bella fue transportada de urgencia hacia el hospital más cercano, yo fui en la ambulancia con ella. Mientras que Jasper y Alice nos seguían en mi Volvo.

**Emmett's Pov**

Cuando Esme me llamó diciéndome que Bella estaba en el hospital de urgencia, al principio, me alegre, pensé que ya nacerían mis sobrinos, pero cuando me dijo que la había atropellado, me quede mudo, e inmóvil en mi lugar, se me callo el teléfono de las manos, y Rosalie lo tubo que levantar. Esme le contó todo a ella también y ella se quedo igual que yo, pero reaccionamos enseguida, y nos pusimos en marcha para ir al hospital.

-Buenas Tardes, Necesito información sobre Isabella Swan- le dijo Rosalie a la enfermera que estaba en información.

Ella miró un minuto a su ordenador, mientras tecleaba el nombre- ¿Son familiares de la paciente? Solo puedo dar información si…

-Si, soy su hermano – le dije interrumpiendo a la enfermera

- Esta en parto de emergencia en el piso 3, intentan salvar a sus bebes, deberán esperar en la sala de espera, como los demás. Lo lamento –

- Gracias - dijimos mientras nos íbamos camino al ascensor. Cuando llegamos estaban todos ahí esperando, excepto Carlise y Esme, que a los pocos minutos llegaron. Carlise dijo que iba a tratar de averiguar algo, mientras nosotros esperábamos aquí.

- Eddy, que sucedió – fue lo primero que dije al ver a mi cuñado, que aspecto que tiene, seguro que esta destruido, pobre Eddy.

- Emmett – dijo Eddy mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba – todo sucedió muy rápido, no tuvimos tiempo ni de reaccionar, una furgoneta la atropello, no pude hacer NADA!! – dijo mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus manos y se ponía a llorar

- Cariño, tranquilízate, ya veras que no es nada, todo estará bien, Bella y los ñiños se recuperaran, no pasara nada – dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo mientras intentaba calmarlo. Edward le correspondió el abrazo a su madre, mientras se acurrucaba en ella como un niño pequeño hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

A los pocos minutos volvió Carlise diciendo que estaban en el parto, pero que no sabía nada, no le quisieron decir.

**Bella's Pov**

Todo se había vuelto negro, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se me había caído una bolsa y después una furgoneta perdió el control, ¡mis bebes! Y me forcé en abrir los ojos, lo primero que escuche fue un: Pii…. Pii… parecía el latido del corazón, como esas maquinas que estaban en los hospitales, espera un segundo, estoy en un hospital!!

- Cariño, ¿como te sientes? – me hablo una mujer que parecía ser la medica.

- Bi.. bien, pero me duele la cabeza, mis bebes, ¿como esta mi bebe?

- Tranquila, solo te has golpeado la cabeza y tus bebes están bien, mi nombre es Elena y estamos haciendo un parto de emergencia, quédate tranquila, ahora los sacaremos, están en perfecto estado, tranquila si? – solo asentí con la cabeza.

La doctora me hablaba mientras hacía todo, a los pocos minutos se escucho el llanto de un bebe, _mi_ bebe. Estaba feliz, no le había pasado nada.

- Esta en perfectas condiciones, es un niño – dijo mientras se lo daba a la partera, que se lo llevo a lavar. – Ahora falta el otro.

- ¿El Otro?

- Si, el otro, que acaso no lo sabías? -

- No, quería que fuera sorpresa – después se escucho otro llanto, estaba todo bien, eso me alegraba demasiado.

- Es una niña, dijo mientras se lo daba a la partera – ahora voy a cerrarte la herida, si sientes dolor o algo avísame – tan solo asentí con la cabeza. Me cerró la herida sin complicaciones.

- Quiero a mis bebes – dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba

Me los mostraron y me los dieron para cargarlos

- Como me gustaría una foto – dije sin pensarlo en voz alta

- Algunas madres siempre lo piden, así que tenemos una cámara por las dudas, sonríe – dijo mientras le mostraba la cámara y después le sacaba algunas fotos.

- Dime, ya tienes sus nombres? Así de paso los anotamos -

- Si, Ian Anthony Cullen y Elizabeth Marie Cullen

Después empecé a sentir mucho sueño y todo se estaba volviendo negro de a poco. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de la doctora Elena diciendo: - Listo, ya están anotados -

**Doctora Elena Pov's**

- Pobre, debe estar muy cansada, después de ese accidente, será mejor que la traslademos a una habitación, lleven a los bebes a la guardia pediátrica para que los revisen, yo informare al padre y a los familiares sobre la paciente –

Salí del quirófano y me dirigí hacia la sala de espera.

- Familiares de Isabella Swan – Enseguida vi como ocho personas se acercaban a mí. – Buenas Tardes, lamento la demor…

- Como se encuentra Bella – dijeron dos hombres interrumpiéndome, uno de pelo cobrizo y otro grandote musculoso.

- Esta fuera de peligro, los bebes, Ian Anthony Cullen y Elizabeth Marie Cullen fueron llevados a la guardia pediátrica, Isabella fue transportada a la habitación 114, por administración le cobraran todo lo necesario -

- ¿Podemos verlos? – dijo Alice volviendo a ser el duende feliz y alegre

- A Bella no, se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, no sabemos como reaccionara al despertar, aunque en el parto se encontraba bien. A los bebes si pueden verlos. -

- Muchas gracias Doctora Elena -

- Carlise? Que hace usted aquí -

- Bella es la esposa de mi hijo -

- Oh, no lo sabía, que gusto tenerlo por aquí, se lo extraña en el hospital. Bueno, ya debo irme. Adiós, cualquier cosa les avisare -

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**(sigue el Elena's Pov)

La paciente Isabella estaba fuera de peligro, pero sin embargo, hacia una semana que no despertaba. De vez en cuando la iba a visitar y checaba que todo estuviera en orden. Me encontraba en una de esas visitas diarias, cuando de repente la paciente despertó, miraba a todo extrañada sobre todo a mí.

- Buenos días Isa, como te encuentras? -

- ¿Quien es usted?¿Donde Estoy? – se estaba empezando a desesperar y a poner nerviosa. _Espero que no le de un ataque de pánico, sino tendré qe sedarla_

- Tranquila Isa, todo esta bien, soy la doctora Elena, estas en un hospital -

- En un hospital? -

- Si, sufriste un accidente, una furgoneta te atropello – no le puedo decir que estuvo de parto, lo tiene que recordar ella – ¿Recuerdas algo cielo?

- No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada – dijo mientras se ponía a llorar, por lo que decidí acercarme y la abrace.

- Tranquila cielo, ya lo recordaras, veras que lo harás Isa. Lamentablemente, ya no te podré atender yo, ahora te atenderá un colega mío, pero tranquila -

- Por que no? – Hay, que le digo, no le puedo decir que solo me especializo en mujeres embarazadas..emm.. Que le digoo

- Estee.. emm.. Porque yo solo soy una medica de.. Guardia, si si, de guardia. Enseguida vendrá tu nuevo medico. -

**B&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&EB&E**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, por mala suerte Bella perdió la memoria = (

**Muchas gracias por todos los review** qe dejan^^ Sigan haciendolo, me motivan a continuar ;P

Acepto quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, jeeje xD

Suertee En Todoo! Que Anden Bienn!

Att., Mitzukii


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Twilight solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro personaje que inventare más adelante.**

**Capitulo 5**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE**

**Bellas's Pov**

Todo estaba negro, no recordaba absolutamente nada, escuchaba una maquina que hacia un extraño pitillo.. pii… pii… ¿Que será eso? Me sentía adormecida, como si hacia tiempo que no me movía. Escucha pasos, y como se cerraba la puerta, por lo que me obligue a despertar, la luz me segó por un rato, hasta que me acostumbre. Me dolía la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, esa mujer que me estaba mirando, llevaba una bata de medico, me resultaba conocida.

- Buenos días Isa, como te encuentras? -

- ¿Quien es usted?¿Donde Estoy? – me empecé a desesperar y a poner nerviosa. _Rayos! Porque no recuerdo nadaaa!_

- Tranquila Isa, todo esta bien, soy la doctora Elena, estas en un hospital -

- En un hospital? – pregunte extrañada

- Si, sufriste un accidente, una furgoneta te atropello – por un segundo pareció pensar algo – ¿Recuerdas algo cielo?

- No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada – dijo mientras me ponía a llorar, de repente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, y me consolaban, me acurruque como una niña pequeña con su madre. _Me pregunto si tendré madre._

- Tranquila cielo, ya lo recordaras, veras que lo harás Isa. Lamentablemente, ya no te podré atender yo, ahora te atenderá un colega mío, pero tranquila -

- Por que no? – _No, enzima que no conozco a nadie, me cambian a la doctora, justo que esta me recuerda a una madre, porque estará nerviosa, como si ocultara algo._

- Estee.. emm.. Porque yo solo soy una medica de.. guardia, si si, de guardia -

- Oh, esta bien -

- Tranquila Isa, te desconectare todo para que estés más cómoda, excepto esta maquina – dijo mientras señalaba a la maquina que hacia ese extraño pitillo - Iré a buscar al otro medico.

- Okey -

No me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que salir, no se porque, pero tengo miedo, me siento sola, no quiero estar aquí, siento como si me dieran miedo los hospitales por algún motivo. Ahí hay un muble, haber que hay. Me acerque despacio mientas traía con migo la maquina, pues tenía rueditas. Encontré un poco de ropa, bueno decir poco era poco, era como si todo mi mueble estuviera aquí. Había un bolsito abajo de todo vacio, por lo que metí, toda la ropa, zapatos, una cajita que había en ese mueble, deje un jean, una remera roja y unas zapatillas rojas para ponerme. De repente empecé a tener un poco de frío, mira la habitación otra vez, al lado de la cama había un sillón donde había dos chaquetas, decidí revisarlas para ver si encontraba algo, en la más grande encontré una billetera, con una identificación, según esto se llamaba.

- Emmett Mccarty Swan, ese nombre me suena – intente recordar, pero me empezó a doler la cabeza por lo que le saque todo el dinero que estaba en la billetera y lo guarde en el pantalón, se que esta mal robar, pero si alguna vez lo veo se lo devolveré. Después revise la otra campera, encontré dinero y una billetera, esta era de un tal Edward Anthony Cullen, ese nombre me resultaba demasiado conocido, pero lo deje pasar, también le saque el dinero que había ahí, y como tenía frió, me puse la campera negra, me quedaba un poco grande pero no demasiado por suerte. Deje la billetera sobre el sillón al lado de la del otro sujeto. Y desconecte la maquina que empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, me asuste y salí corriendo del lugar.

Estuve vagando por las calles, llorando por no recordar nada, cuando me di cuenta que me estaban siguiendo unos hombres, por lo que decidi doblar en la esquina, hasta ese momento tampoco me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. De repente llegue a un bar que no tenía buena pinta, los hombres me empezaron a decir piropos

- Hola preciosa! Ven, tomate una copa con nosotros – Un escalofrío me corrió por todo el cuerpo, de repente escuche una voz conocida en mi cabeza que me decía _¡¡corre!!_

- No gracias – dije mientras me daba vuelta dispuesta a hacerle caso a esa voz, empecé a caminar, pero escuche como me seguían y de repente sentí como una mano me agarraba por la muñeca y me obliga a darme vuelta acorralándome contra la pared

- Suélteme – le pedí – por favor

- Eres hermosa lo sabes? – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi boca, por lo que empecé a gritar como loca para que me soltara o para que alguien me ayudara.

- Tranquila, nadie te escuchara – dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa perversa. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara agrandando la sonrisa de mi cazador. Pero de repente un auto casi nos atropella haciendo que se separara de mi, cuanto le agradecí eso, entonces volví a escuchar esa voz: _Aprovecha la oportunidad, corre!!_

Una chica salio de ese auto, un mini cooper rojo y me dijo que subiera al auto. La obedecí y con ella nos fuimos de ese lugar. Ya en el auto, cuando me pude calmar y deje de llorar, le di las gracias.

- Muchas Gracias! -

- De nada, que suerte que justo pasaba por ahí – dijo sonriéndome – mi nombre es Heidi, el tuyo?

- Mi nombre… - me puse a pensar mi nombre, cual será? Decidí decirle como me dijo la doctora Elena – Mi nombre es Isa

- En cantada en conocerte, dime quieres que te deje en algún lugar? Donde Vives? -

- Yo, estee… no lo se.. – no sabía porque, pero Heidi le dio confianza, así que decidí contarle la verdad. Cuando termino, además de tener lágrimas, me sorprendió que Heidi también estuviera llorando -

- Aii, Isa, Cuanto lo lamento, pero quédate con migoo! SIi? – pregunto sonriendo -

- No, yo no puedo, no puedo abusar de ti, bastante con que me ayudaste -

- Te voy a contar algo, hace un tiempo, yo también perdí la memoria, mis nuevos padres, me ayudaron, ellos decidieron adoptarme después de que la recupere, ya que descubrí que mis padres había muerto cuando yo era chica, mi padre se llama Aro Volturi, es medico, el te podría ayudar a recuperar la memoria. Por favor Isa, quédate con migo!! No te dejo salir del coche, ee! – dijo Heidi tratando de convencerme, era muy buena conmigo y le había pasado lo mismo que yo, así que...

- Esta bien, me quedare contigo, pero pagare lo que haga falta -

- No hace falta, por cierto, nosotros estamos de vacaciones aquí, pero vivimos en Italia, te gustaría venir a Italia con nosotros? Hay algún problema con eso?-

- No, para nada -

- Bueno, decidido, Isa, serás mi nueva hermanita, a partir de ahora serás Isa Volturi -

**Edward's POV**

Ya había pasado una semana y Bella no despertaba. Los bebes, mis hijos estaban en perfectas condiciones por suerte. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en sus nombres, por lo visto Bella si, y me gustaban los nombres que les había elegido. Me sorprendió que la llamara como mi verdadera madre, Elizabeth, pues si bien soy un Cullen, pero soy adoptado, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 15 años. Como Esme era muy amiga de mi madre, ella decidió adoptarme, ahí fue cuando conocí por primera vez a Bella, cuando me mude con los Cullen, ella era la mejor amiga de mi nueva hermana Alice. Apenas la conocí me acuerdo que Alice me tubo que cerrar la boca, pues me había quedado con la boca abierta, Alice no paraba de cargarme por eso. Conocí a Bella, llegamos a ser mejores amigos, aunque yo siempre sentí algo más, pero eso me lo guarde para mi y mi hermana que me había descubierto. Me costo tiempo declararme, pero valió la pena, empezamos a salir cuando ella tenía 16 y nos pusimos de novios cuando cumplió 17. Y a los 19 ocurrió el mejor momento de mi vida, el casamiento.

Estaba preocupado por Bella, no despertaba, la doctora Elena nos había dicho que ella ya no la podría atender, que pasaría a manos de otro medico, mi padre intento convencer a la administración para que fuera él, pero le dijieron que no, que el tenía obligaciones que cumplir en el hospital de Forks; así que después de eso, mi padre y mi madre volvieron a Forks. Todos los demás nos quedamos en un hotel cerca del hospital. Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a la doctora Elena, le tenía un gran aprecio pues, ella había salvado a mis hijos y a Bella aunque ella estuviera en coma.

Me dirigía, como todos los días, a visitar a Bella con Emmet, apenas llegamos fuimos a la habitación y el silencio reino entre nosotros. Emmett ya no era el mismo, ya no bromeaba ni hacia chistes, había perdido su chispa de alegría. Minutos después de que entramos a la habitación llego el Doctor Smith a revisar a Bella y presentarse ante nosotros, de ahora en adelante el se encargaría de Bella. Unas horas después llego Alice y nos obligo a ir a la cafetería a comer por lo que dejamos nuestras cosas ahí. Comí rápido y me fui a la zona de las incubadoras de bebes, llego y me puse a observar a mis bebes, _como me gustaría estar en estos momentos con su madre. _Pero, de repente, una señora me empezó a hablar:

- Ojala todos los bebes recién nacidos nacieran bajo la expectativas de su padres – la mire sorprendido

- Si, ojala. Se encuentra su nieto aquí? – le pregunte

- Si, me entere que mi hija dio a luz y vine a ver a mi nieto. Aunque ella no sabe que estoy acá, jaja, ni siquiera se cual de todos es, no tengo buena vista, me dirías cual es? –

- Claro, quiere decirme su apellido? -

- Si, se apellida Cullen – _Cullen? Pero si Bella no tiene madre – _Son esos gemelos, Ian Anthony Cullen y Elizabeth Marie Cullen

- Anthony como su padre y Marie como su padre que tierno – dijo mientras se pegaba al vidrio para verlos

- Oh, me olvide de darle las gracias, GRACIAS! Por cierto mi nombre es Renee – dijo mientras sonreía como si fuera una niña pequeña y me daba la mano, _ ese nombre me sonaba conocido_

- Encanta mi nombre es Edward – dije mientras le tomaba la mano – Cullen y me gustaría saber porque se hace llamar la madre de mi esposa si ella murió cuando Bella tenía 13 años

Renee se tenso y se mostró sorprendida

- Así que eso les dijo Charlie, que estoy muerta – dijo mientras suspiraba – entonces, que siga así, por favor no le digas a Isabella que estoy viva, llegar de la nada así le causaría mucho dolor. Aunque supongo que no me recuerda, me fui cuando ella tenía 13 años. -

- Que quiere decir con eso? Usted es su madre? – cada vez entendía menos.

-Si Edward, cuando Bella tenía 10 decidí separarme de Charlie, empecé los tramites de divorcio y se inicio un juicio para ver quien se quedaba con los niños, el jurado dijo que yo no era capaz de pensar en el bienestar de ellos, que no tenía trabajo para mantenerlos y les dio la custodia a Charlie. Al principio me adecue al programa de visitas, me mude a Phoenix, e iba cada verano a pasarlo a Forks, hasta que decidí darme otra oportunidad y me case con mi nuevo esposo Phil, mis visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes porque Phil era jugador de baseball y viajábamos mucho, no teníamos tiempo para ir, después quede embarazada, perdí al bebe en un accidente y no me pude recobrar más, no podía salir ni de mi casa. Le dije a Charlie que no iría más por el momento, el se enojo demasiado y me dijo que nunca más fuera, que haría como que nunca hubiera existido. Después de esa charla nunca más hable con mi hija. –

- Claro, y no podías intentar llamar? Hace más de dos años que papa murió y tu disfrutando de la vida con tu nuevo esposo, no? – dijo Emmett saliendo de la nada.

- Hijo, así no fueron las cosas, claro que lo intente, después de algunos años empecé a mandar cartas, a llamar por teléfono, pero Charlie me ignoraba, me cortaba y rompía las cartas -

-Pudiste haber viajado! -

-Le tengo fobia a los viajes, en ese accidente donde perdí a mi bebe, también perdí a mi esposo, nos habíamos decidido a ir a Forks, y cuando llegamos acá, Phil perdió el control, fui la única sobreviviente, le pedí a una amiga que me trajera todas las cosas que tenía y me mude. Y aquí he estado desde hace algunos años, no me atrevo a subir a un auto más. – Emmet se había quedado callado

- Cuando me entere del accidente, supere mi miedo por unos minutos, me preocupaba más mi hija que otra cosa, tome un taxi y vine – De repente Emmett empezó a llorar, descargándose por fin todo lo que tenía dentro.

- Mama, tengo miedo – dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre, decidí dejarlos solos, tenían mucho que hablar y yo sobraba ahí pero – Edward no te vallas, ven a descargarte tu también, lo necesitas viejo – dijo sonriendo Emmett por primera vez desde el accidente.

Me acerque y les di un abrazo a ambos y termine llorando con ellos. _Tengo mucho miedo de que Bella no despierte, que me deje solo para siempre con mis hijos, no se que sería de mi vida sin ella. _

Emmett una vez que nos calmamos, me dijo que él sabía que su madre estaba viva, pues Charlie se lo había confesado unos días antes de morir, estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de mentirles, y le había pedido perdón por todo y incluso estuvo apunto de decirle donde vivía su madre pero justo en ese momento callo en coma. Decidi dejarlos solos y me fui a ver a Bella pero fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que ella no estaba ahí. Llame a la enfermera para ver si la había trasladado y me dijo que el Doctor Smith quería verme. Toque la puerta de su despacho y espere.

- Pase – dijo una voz cansada – Oh, señor Cullen – dijo mientras su cara adquiría una expresión triste

- Doctor Smith, me dijeron que quería verme? Donde esta Bella? La trasladaron? Se encuentra bien? – pregunte rápido y preocupado.

- Por favor, siéntese, esto no se puede tomar a la ligera - Le hice caso y me senté

- Señor Cullen, tengo malas noticias –

- No! Dígame que Bella esta viva – le suplique

- Tranquilice, Bella esta viva – _que alivio_ - pero – _ese pero no me gustaba para nada_ – ella ha desaparecido, vino una enfermera a avisarme que la paciente había despertado y cuando llegue la maquina estaba sonando y ni rastros de ella. La cámara muestra que se fue del hospital, por lo que vi esta en buenas condiciones. Realmente lo siento -

Mi Bella me dejo, se fue, me abandono, empecé a sollozar, casi no podía respirar.

-Tranquilo señor, debe ser fuerte por sus hijos, Salir adelante – me dijo el medico tratando de darme ánimos – Llame a la policía para que den una alerta para ver si la encuentran, en este momento la están buscando por todo el hospital por las dudas, después empezaron con la ciudad – Me tranquilice un poco pero no tanto, quería a mi Bella y la quería ya, en este mismo instante.

Después volví a la habitación donde me encontré con Alice esperándome, no pude más y me lance a sus brazos a llorar, una vez que me calme le conté lo que había pasado y ahora era ella la que estaba llorando en mis brazos. Después llegaron los demás y cuando se enteraron se pusieron muy tristes, excepto Emmett que salio disparado a buscarla haber si la encontraba. _Espero que sí_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, es un poco triste la segunda parte =S pobre Edward =(**

**Lamento la demora! Gracias por los review, acepto cualquier sugerencia, comentario, queja, etc.**

**Espero que anden bien! Suerte En Todoo!**

**Att., Mitzukii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Twilight solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro personaje que inventare más adelante.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Bellas's Pov**

Estábamos yendo para donde sería mi nueva casa y así conocería a mi nueva familia. Esta nerviosa, les caería bien, aceptarían que una completa desconocida viviera con ellos, quien sabe, según Heidi, me aceptarían, ya que con ella hicieron lo mismo. Sin darme cuenta metí las manos en los bolsillos de la camperas y me encontré con un anillo. Lo saque y lo mire, era hermoso y me resultaba muy conocido, tenía el presentimiento de que era mío.

- Que lindo anillo –

- Si, lo encontré en la campera, tengo el presentimiento de que es mío -

- Porque no te fijas si tiene alguna inicial o algo? -

- Que buena idea, no había pensado en eso – Me fije y Heidi tenía razón, tenia escrito algo, decía: B&E

- Que dice?

- B&E

- Quizás esa sea la inicial de tu nombre, estas segura de que te llamas Isa? –

- No lo se, la doctora me llamaba así – dije poniéndome triste, ahora no sabía ni mi nombre

- O quizás sea de un familiar tuyo, o capas que se le callo a la doctora – dijo Heidi intentando subirme el animo

- Quizás, la doctora se llamaba Elena, puede ser Benito y Elena? –

- Benito? Jajjaaj, compadezco a ese hombre –

- Jajajajja – Si que sabía subirme el ánimo

- Bueno, llegamos – dijo mientras frenaba el auto frente a un despampanaste hotel de 5 estrellas.

- Guaau, que lindo – dije mientras guardaba

- Y eso que solo es el hotel, espera a conocer nuestra casa –

Después de eso, nos bajamos del auto y Heidi le dio las llaves al empleado. Heidi fue a pedir las llaves de la habitación mientras yo observaba maravillada la sala de estar del hotel. En eso un chico me choco y caímos los dos al piso.

- Siempre eres tan despistado Demetri- intervino Heidi.

- Jeje, lo siento – dijo Demetri mientras me ayudaba a levantarme e ignoraba a Heide

- No, esta bien, no importa –

- No me ignores Demetri o le diré a mama -

- Jajaj, a ver, y que le vas a decir, hermanita – Demetri tenía el pelo despeinado, casi incontrolable, negro, alto y con buen físico. No se parecía mucho a su hermana, que en cambio tenía pelo caoba y ojos violetas, supongo que eran lentes de contacto, me pregunto de qué color serán en realidad. Oh, cierto que Heidi era adoptada, que tonta, por eso no se parece a Demetri, que despistada que soy.

- No lo se, le puedo decir tantas cosa, como que le chocaste el auto con unas de tus entupidas carreras con Félix -

- Osh, esta bien, tu ganas. –

- te lo dije querido hermano, conmigo no se juega – dijo sonriendo diabólicamente. – Por cierto, ella es Isa, la nueva integrante de la familia a partir de ahora.

- Que? Es tu novia? Yo sabía que faltaba poco para que te convirtieras en Lesbiana, si quieres yo le doy la noticia a Alec de que quieres terminar con el, porque conociste a la chica de tus sueños. Jajjajajajaja –

- Ja Ja Ja, que gracioso. NO. Ella perdió la memoria igual que yo hace mucho y quiero ayudarla. ¿Algún problema con eso? –

- jajaj, no todo bien, es mas yo también te voy a ayudar Isa – dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me la besaba. Creo que me puse colorada – Por cierto, mi nombre es Demetri, el hermoso y encantador hermano de esta fea y tonta chica.

- Bueno, si nos vamos arriba – dijo Heidi molesta

- Jajaj, vamos Isaa, te presentare a los demás –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's Pov**

Después volví a la habitación donde me encontré con Alice esperándome, no pude más y me lance a sus brazos a llorar, una vez que me calme le conté lo que había pasado y ahora era ella la que estaba llorando en mis brazos. Después llegaron los demás y cuando se enteraron se pusieron muy tristes, excepto Emmett que salio disparado a buscarla haber si la encontraba. _Espero que sí._

Renee llego unos segundos después, y se sentó con nosotros. Le hizo una seña a Alice para que nos deje solo. Algo tenía que decirme, estaba seguro de eso.

- Que sucede Renee? -

- Esto debes tomarlo con calma, yo se que es difícil, yo pase por este momento –

- Al grano, por favor, no estoy de humor –

- Yo vi a Bella irse con un bolso y con una campera negra, la reconocería donde fuera a mi hija se que es ella, seguro estaba asustada, espera un tiempo y volverá. -

- No, ella no me puede abandonar. Yo la amo y ella a mi también. No puede dejar a su familia así. NO! –

- Yo también amaba a Charlie, a Bella y a Emmett, pero me fui igual, no podía soportar una vida así, Charlie no estaba nunca, yo cuidaba a los niños, todo sola. Dime tu eres igual? – Ahora me empezaba a dar cuenta que durante el embarazo casi nunca estuve presente, siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital o componiendo música, que me olvidaba de Bella, tarde un tiempo en componerle esa canción a Bella, que no le preste atención. Tan mal marido fui. Empecé a llorar, y Renee me contuvo.

- No te preocupes, debes ser fuertes por tus hijos, ya te los puedes llevar, vete a tu casa, y cuando menos lo pienses ella volverá. Esperala. Si? Hazme caso. –

Asistí con la cabeza, Renee tenía razón quizás ella necesite un tiempo para estar sola. Ella va a volver, lo se. Decidí hacerle caso, fui, avise a todos que me iba a casa con mis hijos. Alice me acompaño a retirarlos de la sala de neonatología y nos fuimos para mi casa. Los acomode en sus camas. Dormían tranquilamente, como si no supieran lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En la mesa de luz les puse un portarretrato con la foto de Bella con ellos. Después fui a mi pieza, puse otro igual arriba de la cómoda y me dispuse a dormir un rato.

**Bella's Pov**

Tomamos el ascensor y entramos a la habitación, que por cierto, era todo el piso, tipo departamento, era enorme. El living tenía dos sillones blancos (para varias personas) y un sillón chico para una sola persona. Había una mesa de vidrio con libros, revistas y llaves desparramadas. De un lado de la sala estaba un televisor plasma y del otro una chimenea con un espejo en forma de cuadro. Arriba de la chimenea había portarretratos de la familia Volturi entera y después uno individual con casa hijos e hijas de la familia, parecía una familia muy unida. En una de las esquinas había un escritorio donde se encontraba un hombre con pelo negro, tenía la piel tan pálida, casi translúcida, parecida a la piel de la cebolla, vestía de traje y estaba anotando algo en unos papeles, mientras que se fijaba algo en la computadora. Típico de padres, siempre trabajando, hasta en las vacaciones.

- Papa! Deja de trabajar! Estas de Vacaciones – le critico Heidi

- Jajja, ya lo se hija, solo estoy respondiendo un mail que me mando el hospital. Termino y estoy con ustedes -

- Bueno, termina pronto así te presento a tu nueva hija – le dijo Demetri

- Quee? – dijo el señor dejando de prestar atención a la computadora y mirándome a mí por lo que me empecé a poner colorada – Me parece que dejare esto para más tarde. – Cerro la notebook. – Los escucho. -

- Papa, como dijo Demetri – dijo Heidi fulminando a su hermano – ella es Isa, perdió la memoria, lo mismo que me paso a mi y ustedes me recibieron como una hija, la salve de unos borrachos que querían abusar de ella. Papa, podrías ayudarla a que la recupera, por favor! Sii? – le hizo ojitos al padre.

El padre se paro y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- Haber, siéntense chicos – le hicimos caso y nos sentamos enfrente de él. Heidi me dio la mano para demostrarme su apoyo. – Cómo es tu nombre cariño?

- Isa, eso creo, no lo recuerdo, una señora me llamo así, supongo que será ese -

- Esta bien, es común que al principio no recuerdes mucho, mi nombre es Aro Volturi. Y espero que me dejes ayudarte -

- Claro, lo único que deseo en este momento es recuperar la memoria -

- La recuperaras, no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas, quizás solo recuperes una parte, según de cuanto sea el daño, pero aunque sea recuperaras cosas principales, tu nombre, sobre tus familiares y quizás sobre tus amigos y amores del pasado. El tiempo lo dirá todo. -

-Si, lo se -

- Pero no pierdas las esperanzas Isa! Yo te ayudare a recuperarla – dijo Demetri mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un beso. A lo que yo me puse colorada, Demetri me vio y agrego – Te des linda y adorable cuando te sonrojas – A lo que me puse más colorada. Espera, esa frase me resulta conocida, como si siempre me la hubieran dicho. Hay me esta empezando a doler la cabeza, mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

- Isa, te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Heidi

- Sisi, solo que, nada, olvídalo -

- Vamos, dinos, así te podemos ayudar, si te guardas las cosas.. -

- Esta bien – le interrumpí – Es solo que, siento que esa frase ya me la dijeron -

- Mmm, eso significa que.. – se puso a pensar

- Que? – le pregunto el padre

- Que Isa es de sonrojarse mucho – dijo sonriendo

- Hay Heidi, no cambias más – le dijo el hermano – eso cualquiera lo puede adivinar. Aunque, supongo que eso para ti fue un gran esfuerzo, pobrecita, pensó por primera vez. HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTAA! YO ME ENCARGO DE LA COMIDA! – dijo mientras salía disparado hacia una puerta.

- L-O V-O-Y A M-A-T-A-R!!! ESPERA QUE TE AGARRE DIMITRII!! – dijo mientras lo seguía. Yo me empecé a reír y Aro me sonrió.

- Eso lo veras muy seguido por aquí. Digamos que Heidi le cambio la vida a Demetri, al principio el no la aceptaba, siempre se peleaban como buenos hermanos, pero sin embargo es a quien Heidi le tiene más confianza, me acuerdo que cuando Heidi descubrió toda la verdad sobre sus padres, al primero que se lo contó fue a él, no fue a mi que la había encontrado, ni a mi esposa Sulpìcia. A pesar de las peleas, se quieren mucho.

- Si, parecen hermanos de verdad, aunque no lo sean de sangre, me pregunto si tendré un hermano -

- ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu hermano?

- Un hermano, mm..quizás que sea más alto que yo, grande, musculoso, con pelo rizado, fuerte, que parezca rudo pero cuando lo conoces sea una persona que te ayuda en todo, que siempre esta, que te levanta el animo cuando estas triste o preocupada con sus chistes malos, es decir, que sea una persona graciosa que se ría cuando no es el mejor momento. Sería grandioso tener un hermano así – me extraño que Aro estuviera mirándome con una sonrisa – ¿Que sucede?

- Nada, y si fuera una hermana, como te gustaría que fuera -

- Una hermana, emm, no lo se, supongo que me gustaría que fuera como Heidi, ella es muy buena persona y me salvo de esos hombres, le debo mi vida -

- Sorprendente –

- Que cosa? No entiendo –

- Me parece que si tienes un hermano, Isa tienes suerte, te va a costar pero al final recuperaras la memoria -

- Eh? –

- Tu involuntariamente recuerdas cosas, describiste lo que para ti seria un hermano muy detalladamente, como si esa persona existiera, y en cambio a una hermana, dijiste como Heidi simplemente, una persona que nunca en su vida tuvo una hermana haría eso, si nunca hubieras tenido un hermano, hubieras dicho como Demetri. ¿Entiendes?, tu involuntariamente recuerdas cosas de tu vida, recuerdas como es tu hermano, pero no su apariencia, quizás podamos hacer un identikit, pero para eso deberías recordar primero su cara, así encontraremos a tu familia. No pierdas las esperanzas -

- De enserio? Osea que, involuntariamente recuerdo cosas, Guau, - esto me subió el autoestima – eso significa que pronto recuperare la memoria?

- Si, de a poco lo harás, no te apresures -

- Heidi te contó que nosotros vivimos en Italia?

- Si, lo menciono -

- Pues tendrás que decidir si quieres irte con nosotros o quedarte aquí, igual no te preocupes, todas las vacaciones venimos aquí, así que estará bueno eso, porque si tu vives por acá, es sobrecargarte con todos estos lugares, será mejor hacerlo de a poco, que me dices, vienes con nosotros? -

- Si, lo que ustedes crea mejor, estará bien para mi – le dije sonriendo

- Okey, sentite como en tu casa, ya vengo, voy a sacar los pasajes para Italia. Mi esposa Sulpicio esta por llegar, cuando llegue ya sabrá toda la historia, puedes hablar con ella todo lo que quieras. – Se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta – HEIDI! YA ME VOY! Ahora vuelvo Isa.

- ISA! Ven, te voy a mostrar tu habitación, bueno en realidad nuestra habitación – dijo Heidi entrando a la Sala.- no venía porque estaba obligando a Demetri poner la cama de la otra habitación en la mía, jajaja

La seguí por un pasillo, y entramos a una habitación igual de enorme que la Sala. La habitación tenía dos camas en cada punta. Una con un juego de sabana violeta y otra azul.

Estaban separadas por una mesa de luz blanca con una lámpara negra. En el otro extremo de la habitación había una chimenea con muchos maquillajes, peines, esmaltes y un enorme espejo colgado en la pared. A un lado de la chimenea había un escritorio con una portátil cerrada. Arriba del escritorio, había una colección de libros. Me puse a observarlos

- Si quieres puedes tomar uno y leerlo -

- Gracias Heidi – dije mientras los miraba, habían varios desde los clásicos Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Perjuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, etc. – Tomare Cumbres Borrascosas, gracias.

- No es nada, hermanita – dijo sonriéndome

- De enserio Heidi, gracias por todo – dije mientras la abrazaba

- De nada Isa, ya veras yo te ayudare a recuperar la memoria. No pierdas la Fe! -

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, espero que me perdonen la demora! El colegio me mantiene ocupada u.u**

**Gracias por los review a: -me, (gracias por la idea del anillo, la intente poner), Dianight vampiro (jjaaj, ya puedes levantarte que ya actualice, jajajaj), paulncullen, christti, kainu45, SwettyCullen (todavía no lo se, Edward creo que no porque tiene a los hijos, y se va a centrar más en ellos, Bella todavía nose), pbeg (que bueno que te guste los chistes de Emmett^^), Anto Store, cuicky1994 (justo quedaba para ponerla esa escena, jajaj), ale-cullen4, Isis Janet, .**

**Espero que les guste el cap, sigan dejando review que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya saben acepto cualquier sugerencia , comentario, queja, etc. que tratare de hacerla aparecer o mejorarla. **

**Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, **

**Why Why Love:** El amor era lo último que Isabella Swan necesitaba o quería en la vida. Pero, en uno de sus tantos trabajos de medio tiempo, su vida fue intercambiada por amor a partir de un boleto de una rifa. Así, ella conoce a 2 hermanos con personalidades extremadamente distintas y de quienes tendrá que escoger al "Chico No. 10" o al "chico malo" y saber con quien compartirá su amor.

**Basada en una novela llamada Why Why Love, pero estará un poco cambiada, no será exactamente igual. Ya les adelanto que el chico malo va a ser Edward, pero me falta quien será el Número 10, estuve pensando en Jasper, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Suerte En Todoo!**

**Att., Mitzukii**


End file.
